


Release

by celebritybulgeblog



Category: 11.22.63 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebritybulgeblog/pseuds/celebritybulgeblog
Summary: Takes place just after Jake and Bill return from the strip club.





	

Jake and Bill entered their motel bedroom, Bill was stumbling, but Jake kept his arm around him – keeping him steady. He held him and shut the door behind him and helped him towards his bed.

“Titties,” shouted Bill.

“Yes, there was….”

“Do they have them in the future?”

“Breasts?”

“Yeah.”

“Err, of course they do.”

“Are they bigger, better…? Futuristic titties?”

“They’re kind of the same.” Jake paused, and thought about that for a moment… perhaps that wasn’t true, but he wasn’t going to explain the rise in surgical enhancements to a drunk guy in the past.

He looked down and could see Bill was hard, a not uncommon thing for drunk guys sexually aroused by strippers in any time frame. He could see that Bill was also probably quite gifted, even through his pants.

Jake felt himself stiffening. He was bisexual – about a 40-60 male-female split so far, by his reckoning – not that he was keeping count. He liked what he saw. It’d been a while. He shouldn’t think this way, Bill was inebriated.

“I’d love to fuck one of them”, said Bill. “I wonder if they do that, how much that’d cost... you’re going to give me that $100 yeah?”

“You need to go to sleep,” said Jake… secretly just getting hotter as the testosterone and whisky emitted from every pore of Bill.

They continued the stumble towards the beds, Jake letting his face go into Bill’s neck briefly, smelling him… 

Bill managed to pull off his shoes, using one foot to unshoe the other while standing… Jake keeping him stood up. 

Jake put his hand around to help Bill with his belt… he was deliberately sloppy in his aim, unfastening it but also brushing Bill’s bulge with at various points. Bill didn’t notice, at first.

Bill’s trousers came down, Jake behind him... he put his hand towards the band of his underwear. 

“What the…” slurred Bill. “Be careful dude, too close.”

“I’m sorry” said Jake. He wasn’t sorry… he slipped his hand in the underwear and started rubbing up and down the shaft… his chin on Bill’s shoulder as he did so.

“Are you some kind of fa….” began Bill.

Bill was protesting trying to remove his hand, but not with much conviction.

“I’m not like that” said Bill.

“You know, in the future it’s accepted, it’s mainstream, we’re mot tolerant… we have a black president. Gays are accepted.”

Bill let out a laugh, but Jake wasn’t sure about what part.

“I’m not a redneck you know,” said Bill. “Cornholing other guys. “

Bill turned around to face Jake, but was still hard and even more obviously so in just underwear.

“Let it go. Do what you need to do. Imagine I’m the stripper. Or imagine I’m him if it helps,” said Jake, gazing into Bill’s eyes.

Bill looked puzzled, like he was weighing so many things… 

The next thing Jake knew he was face down. He felt hands reach under him to undo his belt… Bill seemed surprisingly adept all of a sudden.

His pants were down faster than he realised, then his underwear was yanked down quickly thereafter. He felt he may be taking advantage of a drunk man, but Bill was now firmly in control.

He heard some spitting – how romantic – and felt quick sudden insertion. It was hardly lubrication, and Bill was large – it wasn’t pleasant, at least at first. He felt Bill grab his hair, more probably to steady himself than for any other reason.

He soon started to settle into the drunken rhythm, feeling his hair tugged as Bill thrust repeatedly in and out with reasonable speed. He felt he was doing a duty. Bill has so much pain, so much anger… he needed some release. This was his way of helping.

“Why did you do it? Why?” mumbled Bill. His thrusts got hard and vicious with each word.

“Mother.” A hard thrust.

“Fucker.” A hard thrust.

“Why!?”. A hard thrust.

It didn’t take long, Bill thrust into Jake on the edge of the bed until Jake felt the tell-tale signs…

Bill stopped on a deep and final thrust, and Jake felt him feel him cum deep inside him… his balls emptying one, two, then a third load… then Bill just lay there for a moment breathing deeply.

Bill rolled off and stumbled onto the other bed. He fell on his back, his cock still semi-hard… Jake wanted to lean over and suck it. But Bill was already asleep. 

Jake stood up, his jeans and pants still around his ankles, shuffled over, took the bed sheet, and pulled it up, covering Bill. He lent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

He knew his time in the past would be helping people in different ways, and he had found a way to help Bill – if only for a moment of respite.


End file.
